The present invention relates to a printer provided with a paper cutter apparatus having a fixed blade and a drivable movable blade.
A printer provided with a paper cutter apparatus is well known. In some of the paper cutter apparatuses, paper pulled out from a roll of paper is cut by a drivable movable blade fitted into a fixed blade. In a printer provided with such a paper cutter apparatus, once an error such as a paper jam occurs, the movable blade is locked in an advanced position and prevented from returning to the home position. Generally, the movable blade preferably overlaps the fixed blade on the downstream side thereof in a paper conveying direction. Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-121764 discloses that the movable blade and the driving source thereof are provided in an openable printer cover while the fixed blade is provided in a body. The printer cover can be opened even when the movable blade is locked in the advanced position with overlapping the fixed blade.
Such configuration, however, needs a larger printer cover, resulting in an increase in size of the whole printer.
Japanese patent application publication No. 2016-120559 discloses that the movable blade is provided in the printer cover while the driving source is provided in the body.
Driving force of the driving source is conveyed to the movable blade via a gear. Such configuration prevents an increase in size of the printer cover and the whole printer.